


Reunion

by Mosscherub



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 2K of me daydreaming about Vlad Masters ass, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Vlad Masters, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not really but just for the sake of tagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosscherub/pseuds/Mosscherub
Summary: Despite the nerves he could smell coming off Vlad, sharp and potent in a way that made Dan’s hips jerk in response to the sheer helplessness he must be feeling, there was just no hiding the sweet musky undertone of arousal beneath it all. Reaching down to pull Vlad’s hands away from his flushed face only confirmed his suspicions. Vlad looked exactly how Dan felt.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Vlad Masters/Dan Phantom
Comments: 40
Kudos: 497
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJCross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/gifts).



> Hi!! This is just 2K of complete self indulgent nonsense, I’ve loved this pairing since I was a kid, and I’m super excited to finally have written something for this show that’s been lingering in my mind forever. I’d love to write something other than porn for this pairing soon ( I definitely have something I’m the works already) but for now, have this horny oneshot!!

Vlad sputtered as he was thrown onto his back, vision blurring as Dan forced his way between his thighs with his hands on the backs of Vlad’s knees, flexible as he pushed them down to rest against the ground, framing the man’s face. Eyes wide and animalistic, Dan stared at the space between the other man’s legs, humming in appreciation as the fabric continued to dampen with what could only be severe, overwhelming arousal.

Vlad meanwhile lay there panting, defeated, constantly being overtaken by a burning, white hot heat that was more than familiar to him by now. While being in such a vulnerable position would usually cause the former billionaire to be majorly on edge, Vlad found himself unable to feel, think, or even see straight as the first dregs of his heat wracked at his core, muscles jittery with the need to _mate, breed, more more more please give me anything just— inside..._

“How long did you plan on hiding this from me old man?” the larger questioned as he was hit by the overwhelming scent of want wafting off of the omega underneath him, mouth watering and gums aching with the need to just sink his teeth into Vlad and never, ever let go again. Too many years spent planning, hungering, obsessing over the man beneath him to even think about letting him leave now.

“Did you think you could run from me?” he continued, huffing as he gingerly ran his clawed fingers along the inner crease of Vlad’s thigh, head spinning as he breathed in the scent of the man’s slick, of his want, losing his mind at the thought that Vlad’s body was preparing itself, preparing itself for him. That deep down Vlad really _wanted_ this.

The older man let out a needy whine in response, hands coming around his spread thighs to cover his face in embarrassment. At his halfhearted mumble of a reply, Dan felt his patience thinning.

“ _Answer_ me you damn—“

He paused as an idea came to his mind, tilting his head before letting out a deep rumbling laugh, shuffling backwards in order to get a better angle. Vlad’s heart jumped to his throat at the sensation of his tights splitting under the sharpness of Dan’s nails, goosebumps breaking out along his body as cold air hit his overheated skin. Tears of embarrassment pricked at the older man’s eyes as he felt Dan’s hands stroke over his thighs in reverence.

“I— Please... please don’t..”

“Please don’t _what_ Vlad.” Dan groaned back, unable to keep a pleased rumble from leaving his throat at the view underneath him, sliding both of his hands down Vlad’s thighs to spread him open, panting like a dog as his flushed hole came into view. Pink and leaky and Dan was overwhelmed with the urge to bury himself inside of Vlad. Fingers, tongue, his cock, anything to feel the heated silk of Vlad’s insides around some part of him, to taste everything the older man had to offer. Instincts screaming to _claim, breed, tear into, get_ **_inside_ ** _—_

Despite the nerves he could smell coming off Vlad, sharp and potent in a way that made Dan’s hips jerk in response to the sheer helplessness he must be feeling, there was just no hiding the sweet musky undertone of arousal beneath it all. Reaching down to pull Vlad’s hands away from his flushed face only confirmed his suspicions.

Pupils dilated, face soaked with sweat and tears and lips bitten red in an effort to contain his moans, Vlad looked exactly how Dan felt. A throaty whine left him as Dan leaned over him to hold both of his wrists in a single hand, the other working its way down Vlad’s side and returning to run up and down the slick space beneath Vlad’s balls, taking in the way he shuddered as his fingers caught on the edge of his hole.

Teasingly slipping them past his rim, Dan just barely allowed his thumb to dip into Vlad’s heated insides before his hips jolted downwards into his hand. His eyes widening as Vlad put his all into rocking down towards the hand at his entrance with a needy groan, his own coming down to grab at Dan’s wrist and plea for “More, more more more Dan _please_ just— Don’t _stop_ “ as his fingers slid in even deeper.

Blood boiling at both the wanton display and Vlad’s submission, Dan felt something inside of him snap as he pulled their hands away from Vlad’s hole, much to the other’s very vocal dismay. As the omega squirmed and whined in displeasure beneath him Dan’s hands found purchase behind his knees once again, slamming them back down and panting as Vlad’s spine curved upwards with the pressure. His mouth watering as Vlad’s entrance and everything else he had to offer came into view, unable to keep himself from burying his face in the curve of the other man’s ass and breathing in deeply, head dizzy as Dan breathed in the scent of his arousal.

“Do you know how long he’s wanted this Vlad?” he asked, rubbing his jaw against the other’s leaking cock with an almost dreamy sigh. “He would’ve _killed_ for the opportunity to see you like this, it’s all he ever fucking thought about.” Dan watched Vlad’s eyes widen as he huffed in amusement against the plush of his ass.

It was true, vivid memories of spending his first rut with nothing in his head and groin but Vlad Masters and his pretty hair and tan skin. Rutting and coming all over his pillows with his face buried in a stolen suit jacket, hair tie, whatever it was Danny could get his hands on when the only thing more swollen than his pride was his knot and he would’ve done anything to huff the scent of smoke that emanated off of the other halfa until he came his brains out.

Head cloudy with arousal and fire and smoke as lust quickly gave way to obsession and Danny spent every waking moment thinking about a man three decades his senior. An obsession that just so happened to remain even when Danny was not quite himself anymore.

“I.. I would’ve let you..” Vlad admitted, breathless. “Daniel I—“

His voice broke with a loud cry as Dan mouthed at his cock with an eager sound, muscles quivering as Dan’s serpentine tongue dragged against his head over and over. Humming at the taste of the other’s precum, Dan gave one final suck before continuing downward, dragging his plush lips against Vlad’s balls before nosing at his perineum with a contented sigh.

Vlad’s face burned in embarrassment as the man between his legs breathed in deep, nose nuzzling into his balls. Along with embarrassment, he couldn’t help but feel a spark of delight in his belly at the deep groan of utter satisfaction that left the other in response, shakily bringing a hand down to pet the other man’s head. The feeling of Vlad’s hands coming down to cup his head in his hands, along with his soft moan as he continued to breathe the other in was the last straw.

Hands coming down to spread Vlad open, another groan left Dan’s lips as Vlad’s entrance pulsed in greeting, finally leaning down to taste him after what has to have been decades of restless years spent waiting for this moment. Lightly running his tongue around Vlad’s rim, he smirked quietly to himself before breaching his hole with the full length of his tongue, chuckling at the way every muscle in Vlad’s body jumped in response. Keeping a tight grip around Vlad, he busied himself with doing as much as possible to make the other fall apart beneath his tongue.

“P-please—!” Vlad breathed out, mouth and nose running at the sheer intensity of Dan licking and sucking at his rim, his belly singing with the way Dan shallowly dragged his tongue in and out and inside of him over and over. His hands scrambled for purchase against the man’s massive shoulders, shuddering and whining as Dan groaned against the meat of his ass.

Vlad's thighs quivered as the man smacked kiss after sopping wet kiss on his hole, body breaking out in goosebumps at the _sounds_ the other was making as he devoured every inch of him. The wet noises doing even more for his arousal than the sensations. “Oh my _god_ …” he babbled out stupidly, “ _Oh my god_ — please do that again I...can’t— I _can’t_ …” His vision blurred as Dan dragged the length of his tongue across his prostate, hands shooting up from Dan’s hair to cover his own face with a cry.

And Dan’s vibrating laugh against his hole was what finally pushed him over the edge.

Muscles jerking, Vlad wailed as the heat in his stomach reached a boiling point, vision going black as wave after wave of pleasure came crashing down and out of him. He could feel Dan’s eyes on him as his cock jerked above him, ropes of cum hitting his burning cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut. Vlad’s breath caught in his throat when Dan leaned down to kiss him, insides throbbing when a low moan left the man at the taste.

“Little whore.” Dan breathed out, and Vlad could feel him smirking against his skin as he panted with tears in his eyes, body quivering as the aftershocks of his orgasm rocked over him in waves “Came from nothing but getting your hole ate huh?” The larger man teased, delighted by the way Vlad covered his face in utter humiliation as he pulled back, just in time to see his spent cock give a heavy twitch at the accusation.

A breathless gasp left Vlad’s lips as Dan’s fingers once again breached the slick space between his legs, unable to stop himself from crying out at the sensation. “D-Daniel—!”

Dan paused as the name washed over him and the man underneath him flinched at the implication, Vlad fearing that he’d crossed a line even daring to mention such a name around the other. Just before he could stutter out an apology, Dan lunged forward, a deep rumbling moan leaving his throat as he buried his face into Vlad’s throat, panting as he ground his erection down into the space between Vlad’s legs with a shudder.

“...—ain.. say it again.” Dan breathed against Vlad’s jaw, rocking into the man over and over.

“Daniel… please Daniel take me— breed me whatever you want please just— Daniel…” Vlad cried softly, body going wild for the feeling of Dan at his entrance, just a hair's width away from being inside of him, where he belonged.

Sighing heatedly, Dan continued to rock his hips down into Vlad’s, doing everything in his power to contain the needy whine that threatened to leave his throat in response to Vlad’s begging. “Not this time old man.” Dan said huffed, at least making an effort to comfort the heat stricken omega in his arms. As much as he would’ve killed to have this opportunity not even a few hours ago, Dan’s head was at least clear enough to recognize he couldn’t just fill the other up with pups even if they _both_ wanted to.

Wrapping his arms around Vlad, Dan continued to rut against him mindlessly, gradually succumbing to the sensations around him. The scent of Vlad’s lust filling every single corner of his mind, the feeling of his legs wrapped tightly around his waist and seeing Vlad’s hair curl with the heat around them pushing Dan over the edge, eyes lightly rolling back in their lids as he lost himself in the man beneath him. A primal satisfaction in knowing that he’d came all over that sweet space he’d mouthed at for the better half of an hour as he slowly came down from his high, brought back by Vlad’s hands stroking over his back.

And then, in the silence of their afterglow.

“I’ve missed you..” Vlad finally breathed out against the plush of Dan’s cheek, turning to place love drunk kisses against the side of the man’s face. Lightly dragging his lips against the shell of the other man’s ear before finally recognizing the flush that had captured Dan’s face in response, cheek burning against his.

“...I’ve missed you too” he grunted weakly, hesitantly bringing his arms up to cradle Vlad against his chest. “More than I’ll ever be comfortable talking about so just- go to sleep already..” he huffed, pulling the other even closer against him. To comfort or to strangle Vlad into unconsciousness, he had no idea.

Nor would he ever be able to talk about the way his heart had stopped at what followed, feeling Vlad smiling against his pectoral before finally murmuring “I love you, little badger.” before nodding off against Dan’s warm chest.

They still had a lot to discuss, so many things to figure out and explore and boundaries to set, but for now, Dan was comfortable with this, gently stroking the older man’s back while fading in and out of unconsciousness.

“G’night fruitloop..”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JJCross for always being so supportive of me in all of my endeavors, writing or otherwise!! And thank you for making it all the way to the end of this fic :’) hopefully I can provide more in the future!!


End file.
